La Voz
by EnterradoR
Summary: Los ojos son la ventana hacia el alma... pero la voz también puede serlo.


_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama._

* * *

¡Hola! Con motivo de la muerte de la actriz de doblaje de Bulma en Japón, Hiromi Tsuru, quiero hacerle un pequeño homenaje con este humilde fic. Yo crecí escuchando la voz latina de Bulma, pero viendo Super conocí su voz japonesa y sin duda que Hiromi realizaba un gran trabajo. Respeto y admiro mucho la labor de los actores de doblaje, ya que es un bello arte el de expresar emociones a través de la voz :) Por lo mismo este fic va para Hiromi y para ellos en general. Que en paz descanses Hiromi.

* * *

 _ **La Voz**_

* * *

La lluvia desatada castañeteaba contra los cristales de los ventanales. Y no sólo contra ellos, también contra ella.

A plena intemperie, la lluvia se abalanzaba sobre Bulma como si quisiera castigarla por un grave pecado. Tal vez, castigarla por el pecado de amarlo tanto...

Enfrente, a tan sólo unos pasos, estaba aquel que se había apoderado de su corazón. Ahí estaba Vegeta, sin dignarse a mirarla, dándole la espalda. Esforzándose para transformarse en un escarpado muro imposible de escalar. Poniendo todas sus fuerzas en ser un obstáculo que impidiera todo avance hacia su alma. Un duro óbice compuesto de orgullo y soledad.

De amargura.

Él quería evitar el contacto visual, ¡quería enviar a un escondrijo sus ojos! Pero como tal guarida no existía, la solución era darle la espalda y ocultar las dudas que ella podía vislumbrar en sus negros orbes.

Necesita irse, marcharse y no volver jamás. Esa era su intención: no volver a aquella mujer que significaría su perdición. Destruir de una vez por todas la dubitación infame que ella, Bulma Briefs, era capaz de engendrarle.

La afamada científica lamenta su intratabilidad, colisionando su mirada contra ese muro corporeizado en una espalda de carne y hueso.

¿Cómo podría ella tocar el alma de su príncipe sin compartirle su mirada rellena de amor? ¿Cómo podría expresarle cuanto lo amaba sin que sus ojos pudieran gritárselo?

Si lo tocaba con sus manos él rechazaría duramente el contacto. Si se ponía enfrente para mirarlo, él volvería a darle la espalda sin contemplaciones.

Pero de su voz no podría huir tan fácilmente...

Fue entonces que, sin siquiera proponérselo o esforzarse por ello, su voz se transformaría en una epifanía de amor. En una miríada de emociones que, inclusive para él, serían imposibles de ignorar. Esta vez, sólo su voz podría tocar su corazón belicoso. Sólo su voz podría obrar el milagro de amar.

Sólo su voz.

—Vegeta...

Y por un momento la lluvia incesante dejó de crepitar. Y, por un momento, sus ansias de marcharse tambalearon como una vela a punto de fallecer por la furia del viento.

—Pase lo que pase esta siempre será tu casa. Aunque te vayas... Te amo y te seguiré amando.

 _«Te amo y te seguiré amando»_

La voz despliega tantas emociones que Vegeta se ve incapaz de soportarla. Pero no son solamente las palabras en sí las que lo conmueven inexorablemente: Es el tono fulgurante, ese cariz sublime y emocionado, que trepa deslizándose por sus hombros, escala hasta llegar a sus oídos y navega hasta llegar al mismísimo mar oculto de su corazón.

Porque esas palabras y esa emoción, por más paradójico que pudiera resultar, no las escuchó con los oídos... sino con el corazón.

No la oye, _la siente_. No la escucha, _la vive_.

Su corazón orgulloso es invadido por un torbellino de contradicciones onerosas. Y a pesar de que no deseaba sentirla, de algún maldito modo anhela escucharla otra vez. Anhela oírla al despertar y antes de dormir. Desea sumergirse en su voz y escuchar una y otra vez ese réquiem de emociones que ella era capaz de brindarle. En lavar sus heridas y cicatrices de guerra entre las sábanas de ese amor maravilloso que ella tanto pregonaba...

 _«Te amo y te seguiré amando»_

Si tales palabras las hubiera dicho con otro tono o matiz, las cosas habrían sido distintas. Pero aquella música vocal fue capaz de expeler tantos sentires y afecciones que le fue imposible ignorar el sobrecogimiento que mordió las carnes intangibles de su alma. Esa voz ahuyentaba su soledad incluso cuando ella estaba ausente, puesto que permanecía en su mente en forma constante. Estaba seguro que si ahora se iba, podría no escucharla en años y más años, y aún así sería capaz de recordar cada rasgo que ejercía. Sería capaz de memorizar los decibeles que alcanza en sus rabietas, la solemnidad que despliega cuando invoca seriedad, el quiebre cuando la acompaña la tristeza, o la dulzura que arroja cuando la felicidad se volvía su fiel aliada.

Podrían pasar cien años sin escucharla y él, aún así, podría recordar su voz con una claridad perfecta. Diáfana.

Entonces Vegeta lo supo de una manera palpable, omnisciente y extraordinaria; como si fuera capaz de agarrar a la mismísima luz con las manos: esa voz tenía el don de expresar lo que sentía, cual sublime melodía conjurada desde el corazón. De tocar las redes ocultas de su alma y provocarle los malditos sentires que intentaba, inútilmente, desterrar.

Sencillamente no podía, ni quería, escapar de ella. La voz de Bulma había nacido para brindar emociones.

Para crear y forjar maravilloso amor.

* * *

 _Fin de la Transmisión_

* * *

 _Notas Finales_ : La voz de Hiromi Tsuru tuvo el bello destino de ser compartida con el resto del mundo y transmitir sensaciones y emociones que nosotros, los fans, nunca olvidaremos. Gracias por tu legado Hiromi :)


End file.
